La Forma Perfecta de un Placer Perfecto
by dulceInvierno
Summary: Es jodidamente increíble lo que uno puede lograr en seis y medio minutos dentro de un apretado y caluroso elevador. Sin testigos, por supuesto.


**nOta: **Este fue mi primer one shot. Agradezco a Mariana y Karencita, porque sin ellas, estaría por siempre perdido. Ojalá lo disfruten. No dejo de estar agradecida, porque a veces, cuando la vida te manda un derechazo, llegan las buenas personas (q en el mundo andan escaseando) y te ayudan a sobarte la mejilla :D

Mil gracias Mariana y Karencita y a todos aquellos que no han dejado de apoyarme.

Sin más…

.

.......

...

**"LA FORMA PERFECTA DE UN PLACER PERFECTO"**

**…**

**……**

**.**

.

…

Aquí estaba sentada, en el borde de la ventana, fumando un delicioso y amargo cigarro.

El espeso humo trazaba diversas figuras en el aire.

_Podredumbre en los pulmones que lentamente recorría las venas hasta llegar al alma._

Las cenizas saltaban traviesas. El cigarro se consumía lentamente, y los recuerdos surgieron de entre las tinieblas.

Aspiró con fuerza, una última bocanada de tabaco.

¿La mojigata Granger se envenenaba voluntariamente?

_Sí._

La ratona de biblioteca, con aires de Sherlock Holmes, estaba disfrutando de un vicio _muggle_, mientras las gotas caían del tormentoso cielo.

_¿Algún problema con ello?_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Una luna malherida se asomaba de entre las densas nubes, su tenue luz apenas se percibía.

Traviesa lluvia de colores, olor a pavimento húmedo.

_Descaradas insinuaciones nocturnas. _

Al fondo de la habitación el cuerpo de _su amante_ descansa después del delicioso encuentro pasional, uno que ya se ha convertido en una _adictiva costumbre._

Una de esas escapadas ilegales, donde los nervios por lo prohibido causan ardor en la piel.

Él suele dormir pesadamente después de una larga sesión de salvajes y juguetones besos.

No lo culpa, ella también está muy cansada.

Pero hoy, particularmente hablando, no puede conciliar el sueño.

_Hacía mucho que su conciencia se había tomado unas vacaciones, dejándola libre de remordimientos._

Pero hoy, no puede evitar llorar lágrimas silenciosas de _fulminante culpa._

Varios meses han transcurrido desde la primera vez que unieron sus cuerpos.

_¿Cómo inició este endemoniado embrollo?_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Tal vez fue una mañana en el Ministerio de Magia, cuando ella rutinariamente subía al elevador para ser transportada a su oficina en la octava planta.

Llevaba su falda preferida, la cual es cómoda y hace lucir sus piernas.

Ya dejó atrás el sonrojo infantil de cuando un hombre admira su cuerpo. _Le gusta sentirse deseada._

Ese peculiar día ambos coincidieron en el dichoso elevador, y sin ninguna advertencia previa (tal vez algunas miradas sugerentes) se vio acorralada contra una de las cuatro paredes.

Una mano fría y blanca subió por sus muslos hasta tocar su intimidad.

Gimió desprevenida y extrañamente extasiada. El hombre era un experto con sus dedos.

Su cuello de pronto fue atacado por unos rudos y suaves labios.

La colonia varonil, extremadamente costosa, invadió sus sentidos.

_Es jodidamente increíble lo que uno puede lograr en seis y medio minutos dentro de un apretado y caluroso elevador. _

_Sin testigos, por supuesto._

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Tal vez fue en la celebración número… joder, ya había perdido la cuenta, del derrocamiento _del-que-no-solía-ser-nombrado_, acontecida en los jardines del condado de Kent.

Ella iba orgullosa de la mano de su esposo, Ronald Weasley, sabiendo que ambos, junto con Harry Potter, eran altamente respetados en el mundo mágico.

Tomó un par de copas sin exceder el límite establecido por ella misma, mientras lucía su cuerpo en un entallado vestido negro de corte profundo.

Decidió ir a curiosear el famoso castillo de Sissinghur.

_Sola. _

Ron no disfruta los placeres de la arquitectura y el diseño.

Mientras paseaba sus ojos por las viejas e imponentes paredes, se encontró de pronto rodeada por un par de fuertes brazos, que quitaban el aliento y hacían hervir la sangre.

Contestó ansiosa y temerosa las caricias.

En cualquier instante alguien podría descubrirlos, y aún así, continuaban perdidos entre la desnudez de sus cuerpos.

_Se sienten unas divertidas cosquillas en la espalda cuando haces el amor sobre el frio césped. _

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Tal vez fue en una tarde nublada que se había demorado más de lo esperado en las oficinas del PEDDO, localizadas a pocos minutos del Centro de Londres.

Entre un segundo y otro, su puerta fue abierta ruidosamente.

Él lucía furibundo, alterado y placenteramente masculino.

Entre gritos y exclamaciones, él exigía saber la razón por la cual sus elfos domésticos estaban siendo _sindicalizados._

Ella no sabía si reírse de él o correrlo de la oficina.

Pícaramente, eligió la primera.

No se requiere mucha imaginación para adivinar lo que sucedió después.

Las carpetas, engrapadoras, lápices y bolígrafos terminaron en el suelo.

La puerta fue trabada con seguro, el cuarto insonorizado y las cortinas cerradas.

Ella sobre el escritorio, se dedicó a todo menos a redactar un informe de _quejas y sugerencias._

_Y Él ya no tuvo inconvenientes con el hecho de que sus elfos domésticos exigieran el salario mínimo._

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Tal vez fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño Albus. Desde que él y Scorpius se habían vuelto ¿amigos? era una _bendita_ obligación el compartir algunas reuniones con los Malfoy.

Mientras todos cantaban canciones, le ponían la cola al burro (el cual siempre acababa siendo el Tío Goyle) o perseguían a los perros de Harry (llamados originalmente Hocicos), ella había entrado a la casa de los Potter a buscar el pastel.

Exploraba los gabinetes, exasperada. ¿Dónde demonios estaban las velitas?

Un ruido la desconcentró y volteó a ver quién lo había causado.

A la entrada de la cocina estaba él, con su traje negro impecable, su corbata plateada y el cabello largo recogido en una coleta.

Extrañamente amable, él se ofreció a ayudarla en la búsqueda de las dichosas _¿valitas?_

Un roce por aquí, otro roce por allá.

_Inocentemente_, la acariciaba con sus largos dedos mientras se desplazaba por la cocina abriendo los cajones.

_Culpablemente_, ella no hizo nada para detenerlo.

El fregadero fue un poco incómodo, aún así, resultó muy útil a la hora de buscar un asiento para seguir besándolo y mordiendo su hombro (y otras partes _innombrables_).

_La corbata también resultó ser muy útil. Con eso pudo atar sus manos para que dejara de moverse y le permitiera a ella llevar el control un rato._

Cuando el pequeño Albus sopló sus velitas de cumpleaños, una muy descarada sonrisa fue dirigida hacia ella a través de la mesa, mientras Ron (distraído como siempre) seguía alegando que los Chudley Cannons derrotarían a las Arpías de Holyhead en el próximo partido.

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Tal vez fue el día que le tocó llevar al pequeño Hugo a la estación King's Cross para su primer día en Hogwarts.

Ron se había separado de ella casi inmediatamente después que el tren hubiera comenzado la marcha. Tenía que llegar pronto con su hermano George a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, esa mañana se estrenaba un nuevo producto (de broma por supuesto) y la expectativa era tan grande que desde la madrugada anterior una fila interminable de jóvenes (y algunos viejos) esperaban que se abrieran las puertas para comprarlo.

Un pastoso beso de despedida por parte de su pelirrojo esposo fue todo lo que obtuvo antes de quedarse sola.

Tranquilamente se dirigió a los baños públicos del lugar. Para hacer lo que normalmente hacemos todos en un baño.

Se miró en el espejo y se refrescó la cara. Y al voltear a ver de nuevo su reflejo pudo divisar una imponente figura detrás de ella.

_¿Cómo carajos había logrado seguirla hasta aquí?_

Terminó sin pantalones, sin bragas, sin aire y sin pudor.

Muchas veces el grifo del agua se abrió mojando su parte trasera.

Los movimientos eran tan brutos que creyó que el espejo colgado detrás de su espalda terminaría rompiéndose.

El muy bastardo la tomó en un baño público, y ella felizmente se dejó tomar.

La única que no terminó muy feliz fue la señora regordeta que entró al baño y se encontró con tremenda escena. La pobre profanó un _Esta juventud pecadora, ¿qué ya no hay temor de dios? _y salió corriendo del lugar.

Cuando terminaron su _perverso acto_ ella sólo pudo suspirar, apostaría lo que fuera a que él la había seguido hasta allí

Pero por otro lado, _con él uno nunca podía tener una apuesta segura._

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

O tal vez fue la ocasión que andaba vagando por las calles después de una intensa pelea con Ron (a causa de que el muy flojo dejaba las toallas húmedas enroscadas sobre la cama).

Mientras contaba sus pasos divisó un lujoso convertible estacionado del otro lado de la acera.

Como imán fue atraída a esa maravilla de la ingeniería.

Diseño aerodinámico, impecable pintura, fina carrocería.

¿Quién sería el afortunado dueño de semejante belleza?

Y como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, _el afortunado dueño de semejante belleza apareció._

Un par de palabras se cruzaron entre ambos, semejantes a…

_- Que precioso nene tienes –_

_- Es lo último en tecnología, Granger –_

_- No seas tan imbécilmente prepotente, Malfoy –_

_- Vamos, sabes que te encanta –_

_- ¿Desde cuándo te interesan los inventos muggles? –_

_- Desde que éste resultó ser útil en más de un sentido, y con ello me refiero a no usarlo únicamente como medio de transporte –_

_- ¿A qué te refieres, Malfoy? –_

_- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Granger? -_

Los asientos traseros eran suaves, cómodos y apretados (o más bien los apretados fueron sus cuerpos)

_Y resultó que el maldito carro tenía otros usos además de medio de transporte._

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Detengámonos y pensemos un momento.

Podríamos llamar a todas estas situaciones _meras coincidencias._

O incluso llamarlas _caprichos del destino._

O siendo totalmente sinceros, nombrarlas como _planes malévolos creados por la pervertida mente de un rubio oxigenado._

De cualquier forma, sucedieron, y marcaron el camino que nos ha llevado hasta esta situación…

_Ella está sentada en el borde de la ventana fumando un delicioso y amargo cigarro mientras al fondo de la habitación el cuerpo de su amante descansa después del más reciente (y no último) encuentro pasional._

Ahora, se preguntarán (y yo también) _¿por qué demonios si han hecho este acto ilícito tantas veces, de pronto ella se siente culpable?_

Porque Hermione Granger no es de esas mujeres que niegan sus sentimientos con patéticas excusas.

Porque Hermione Granger sabe perfectamente que se ha enamorado perdidamente de este malnacido, el cual ha encontrado mil y un maneras de hacerla caer en la sublime tentación de sus labios.

Porque Hermione Granger está embarazada, y estúpidamente, no sabe si es de su esposo Ronald Weasley, o de su amante Draco Malfoy.

Ahora, por favor, no juzguemos a la ligera. Puede que ella aparente ser una desalmada infiel con su pobre y mártir marido.

Pero en su lugar, ¿ustedes qué hubieran hecho?

Por un lado tienen un esposo con el cual mantienen esporádicas relaciones, más por compromiso y deber que por deseo propio.

Por otro lado tienen un hombre extremadamente varonil y apasionado, que las hace alcanzar las nubes con un simple roce.

Por un lado tienen un marido que lleva sin escucharlas varios años, enfrascado en partidos de Quidditch, creación de artículos de bromas pesadas y que para rematar, deja siempre las toallas húmedas enroscadas sobre la cama (mejor ni mencionemos el típico conflicto con las tapas del inodoro).

Por otro lado tienen un tipo arrogante y vanidoso, que las hace tener batallas épicas intelectuales, porque el muy maldito no quiere ceder en nada.

Por un lado tienen un marido distraído, que si un día un tipo tomado intenta agarrarles el trasero, jamás las va a defender como es debido, o lo máximo que hará será un berrinche colosal y hasta ahí muere la cosa.

Por otro lado tienen un rubio extremadamente celoso y posesivo. Si un día un tipo se atreve a siquiera mirarlas de forma poco decente (esté borracho o no) pueden estar seguras que acabará mínimo con la nariz y quijada rotas, y mientras es atendido en San Mungo (o cualquier otro hospital) ustedes serán tomadas de forma muy salvaje (si saben de lo que estoy hablando) porque esta tonta serpiente no soporta la idea de que algo malo les pase.

¿Ven a lo que me refiero?

_Sin embargo…_

Por un lado tienen unos maravillosos hijos, que aman a su padre. No están seguras de cómo reaccionarían si de pronto ustedes decidieran fugarse con un prepotente y delicioso aristócrata.

Por otro lado, dicho prepotente y delicioso aristócrata está "felizmente casado" (nótese el sarcasmo).

Es aquí donde inician los verdaderos problemas e inestables arranques mentales de Hermione Granger, que la han arrastrado al vicio del tabaco.

En su lugar… ¿qué harían?

Difícil pregunta, ¿cierto?

O más bien, difícil respuesta.

_Y luego dicen que el cigarro no es bueno._

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

El despampanante rubio buscó entre las sábanas el cuerpo que tanto venera.

Pero no hay nada.

_¿Dónde demonios se ha metido esta mujer?_

Ella ya sabe que _a él_ le gusta sentirla a su lado durante las noches que pasan juntos.

Ella ya sabe que _a él _le encanta despertar y sentirla pegada a su piel.

Ella ya sabe que _a él _le fascina hacerle el amor por las mañanas como despedida, antes de que ambos deban regresar a la amarga realidad.

Y ahí está su diosa personal.

Sentada al borde de la ventana, con su cabello danzando en el viento y…

_- ¿Qué carajos haces fumando esa cosa? Tírala en este instante Granger- _(nótese que la llama Granger, aún cuando se supone está casada con un Weasley)

Ella sólo atinó a voltear su rostro.

_- Estás despierto –_

Y él bufó.

_- Para nada, sigo dormido ¿qué no lo ves? –_

Cinismo puro. Eso la ha despertado de su letargo (o hipnotismo mental)

_- Necesitamos hablar –_

La miró extrañado, ¿qué tenían que hablar? Pero ahora que la veía ahí, con sus hermosas piernas bronceadas descubiertas sobre la ventana, a Draco Malfoy se le antojaba todo menos entablar una conversación.

_- Me parece perfecto Granger. Pero antes mueve tu hermoso trasero en este instante, ya sabes que me molesta que no estés acostada conmigo las pocas noches que podemos estar juntos -_

Mala idea. Si se acerca a él, terminarán haciendo otras cosas que no implican una charla civilizada (aunque sí muy sucia) y realmente necesita aclarar la problemática situación.

_- Controla a tu amiguito de ahí abajo un rato Malfoy, es realmente importante –_

Y de nuevo bufó.

_- Bien, escúpelo pronto. Te me antojas aquí a mi lado y te recuerdo que no soy muy paciente-_

Lo miró en silencio. Tenía que decírselo. Era un problema de ambos. Un gran, peludo y peligroso problema (lo peludo tal vez no)

Pero problema al fin y al cabo.

Pero seguía sin decir nada. Tenía miedo.

_¿Cómo reaccionaría él? _

Probablemente negaría su responsabilidad si ese niño o niña resultaba ser suyo.

Probablemente la repudiaría y se iría muy cómodamente.

Al fin y al cabo sería un "mestizo", ¿cierto? Y Draco seguía siendo ante todo un Malfoy.

Y existía la pequeña (pero existente) posibilidad de que fuera hijo de Ron.

Sí, en efecto mis queridos lectores, Hermione Granger estaba cargada de miedo hasta el copete.

_- Bueno ¿me vas a decir qué te pasa? –_

Miedo, mucho miedo.

_- Granger, estoy esperando, ¿qué demonios te sucede?_

Podría llevarse a Rose, Hugo y el pequeño retoño a un lejano país en África. Cambiarse de identidad y establecer relaciones diplomáticas con las tribus locales.

_- Carajo Granger, ¡reacciona!-_

O incluso podrían entrar a esos programas de protección de testigos. Huir era una buena opción. Le gustaba el nombre de Amelia, sonaba bonito.

_- ¡Y un infierno cornudo! ¡ Granger! –_

Vale, ahora lo veía levantado, semi desnudo, pegado a su cuerpo, con mirada furibunda y sosteniéndola por los hombros.

¿Cómo iba a concentrarse teniéndolo así?

_- Yo… Draco… lo que sucede es que… –_

Se puso ansioso. Ella no suele tartamudear (excepto cuando él saca el arsenal de seducción).

_- Tranquila Granger, respira, ¿qué es tan importante? -_

Y de pronto ella recordó que este narcisista empedernido también es el hombre con el que ha compartido demasiados momentos buenos y malos (en su mayoría endemoniadamente buenos)

Este egoísta y orgulloso prepotente es el hombre con el que quiere dormir el resto de su insignificante vida.

Y Hermione Granger decidió que el miedo no sería su segundo nombre.

_- Draco, estoy embarazada –_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Los pequeños grillos cantan (o tocan) al fondo de la escena.

Un perro amargado le está reclamando a la luna el porqué se oculta tras las nubes.

La lluvia sigue cayendo.

El viento juega con las hojas de los árboles, voluntarioso intenta tirarlas a toda costa.

Draco Malfoy tiene la mirada fija y perdida.

Draco Malfoy ha quedado más quieto y congelado que una estatua en el Palacio de la Crocetta.

Draco Malfoy procesa la información poco a poco, digiriendo cada una de las palabras.

Hermione Granger quiere morir en ese instante.

Hermione Granger considera seriamente la posibilidad de irse corriendo y nunca volver.

Hermione Granger quiere jalarse los pelos hasta arrancarlos de su cabeza, tal vez así logre calmar la ansiedad.

Draco Malfoy comienza a sonreír como un reverendo idiota.

_- ¡¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso Malfoy?! ¡Esto es un asunto delicado! ¿O acaso no lo procesa tu pequeña mentecita? ¡Estoy em-ba-ra-za-da! ¡Y no sé si es tuyo o de Ron! ¡Y yo no sé si…-_

_- ¡Por supuesto que es mío! Escúchame bien Granger, ni se te ocurra creer que ese niño es de la comadreja-_

De pronto Draco Malfoy ya no sonreía como un reverendo idiota. Estaba serio, con el semblante frío y la mandíbula apretada.

_- Draco…yo…podría ser de Ron…cabe la posibilidad…-_

_- No. Punto. Ese hijo es mío Granger. Fin de la historia-_

Estaba totalmente desconcertada. ¿Qué demonios significaba esa estrafalaria reacción por parte del ahora deschavetado rubio?

_- Bien. Supongamos que es tuyo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Obviamente Ron se pondrá furioso, ¿qué voy a decirle? Y cuando la gente comience a preguntar quién demonios es el padre, ¿qué voy a responder? Y Rose, y Hugo, por Merlín. Sin contar que tus padres o esposa no pueden enterarse y… -_

_- Granger , cállate en este instante-_

Lo volteó a ver de nuevo a los ojos.

Y sin previo aviso (incluyendo las miradas sugerentes) la besó.

Lleno de pasión, fuego y calor.

Dejándola prácticamente sin aliento.

Usó hábilmente la lengua, explorando cada pequeño rinconcito en su boca.

La besó y mordió con los dientes, apretándola por la cintura, atrayéndola en un abrazo posesivo.

Y la dejó de besar.

La empujó contra la abierta ventana.

La tenue luz de las luces londinenses iluminó ambos rostros.

Uno lleno de incertidumbre, miedo y preguntas sin responder.

Otro cargado de deseo, determinación y preguntas ya respondidas.

_- Escúchame bien Granger, porque esto lo diré una sola vez. Le dirás a tu querida comadreja que estás conmigo y pedirás el divorcio como se debe. Yo por mi parte, mandaré a Astoria a un lugar lejano de un gran país después de pedir el divorcio…-_

_- Suena fácil Malfoy, pero nuestros hijos y… -_

_- Realmente tú nunca te callas, ¿cierto? –_

_- Es que es ilógico, no tiene sentido, además , tus padres…-_

_- Mis padres pegarán el grito en el cielo y probablemente querrán matarme. Pero eso no es novedad. En cuanto a Scorpius no habrá problema, yo hablo seriamente con él, es un muchacho maduro, entenderá –_

_- No dudo que sea maduro, pero entiende Draco, además Rose y Hugo ellos no…-_

_- Granger, de verdad, cierra el pico un minuto. Rose está prácticamente enamorada de mi hijo, le agradará saber que compartirá el mismo techo con él. Por otra parte, a Hugo le vendrá bien una verdadera figura paterna …-_

_- ¡Malfoy! No insultes a Ron –_

_- ¡Hey!, tú no lo defiendas-_

_- Es mi esposo –_

_- Pronto dejará de serlo –_

_- ¿Y si me rehúso a divorciarme de él? –_

_- Granger, no me provoques. Eres mía, llevas a mi hijo en el vientre… no consentiré que sigas casada con la comadreja-_

Y la frase _llevas a mi hijo en el vientre_ la bajó de nuevo a la cruda realidad.

_- Draco…yo… ¿no te importa que sea un… bueno… tu sabes? –_

_- ¿Un qué? _– preguntó ceñudo

_- Un mestizo -_

Y la taladró con los ojos. De esas miradas que podrías jurar son dos dardos emponzoñados listos para aniquilarte.

_- No – _de nuevo se convirtió en una fría estatua

_- ¿Estas seguro?, porque no permitiré que lo trates como un ser inferior o…-_

_- Granger, creo que dejé bastante claro que esas mierdas me vienen importando un comino desde hace tiempo. ¿O acaso el haber planeado tantos encuentros "casuales" contigo no significaron nada? –_

_- ¡Lo sabía! No eran coincidencias. Eres un maldito calculador, me tendiste una trampa –_

_- Y te recuerdo que caíste redondita –_ no, ya no era estatua.

_- Vale, eso tal vez sea cierto –_

_- Sabes que lo es- _sonrió cínicamente, muy al estilo Malfoy_._

Y de nuevo la pegó a su cuerpo. Comenzó a recorrer con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuello, su hombro…

_- Draco, espera, necesitamos…-_

_- Shhh, calla Granger, ya todo quedó arreglado –_

_- Pero…-_

Hermione Granger ya no pudo continuar con su réplica verbal.

No necesito describirles muy detalladamente la situación.

Con que supongan que ambos acabaron desnudos, sudorosos, extasiados y sin una pizca de aliento.

_Si… supongan eso_.

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_…

...

Epílogo al estilo JK Rowling con unos _muy ligeros _cambios.

...

Un rubio imponente con aires de grandeza está parado sobre el andén 9¾ de la estación King's Cross.

A su lado, sostiene con determinación la cintura de cierta castaña muy conocida en el mundo mágico.

Juntos están ahí para despedir a su hijo, que hoy parte a Hogwarts por primera vez.

Para no hacerles el cuento muy largo, les puedo decir que Ronald Weasley hizo el drama de su vida al enterarse que su ahora ex esposa planeaba no sólo irse a vivir con Draco Malfoy, sino que ambos esperaban un hijo. Pero con el tiempo supo recuperarse, no seamos muy crueles con él, y supongamos que tiene una flamante amante esperándolo en su apartamento.

Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy extrañamente no dijeron nada. Al leer la determinación en los ojos de su hijo supieron instantáneamente que no habría fuerza en este mágico universo que lo detuviera de irse a vivir con la señorita Granger.

No hay que ser desalmados, así que creamos que Astoria estaba ya enamorada de alguien más, y fue totalmente feliz con la idea de por fin librarse del matrimonio con Draco e irse a vivir con el otro sujeto.

Seamos melosos y totalmente cursis, y pensemos que Rose y Scorpius después de un tiempo de vivir bajo el mismo techo (y después de echarse unas veinte maldiciones encima) descubrieron su eterno amor y ya están preparando la boda.

Creamos que Hugo valoró la figura paterna de Draco, pero jamás su padre Ron fue desplazado.

En cuanto al nuevo hijo de nuestros protagonistas, les doy permiso para que imaginen qué color de ojos tiene, o qué cabello heredó (personalmente espero que el de su padre), incluso les daré permiso para que elijan en qué casa lo pondrá el sombrero seleccionador.

Lo que si deben saber es que resultará un niño prodigio, con inteligencia inimaginable, un carácter de los mil demonios, orgulloso y vanidoso hasta la médula, con complejo de Edipo y Elektra juntos… así como un ego que no cabrá ni en un estadio de Quidditch.

Por cierto… desgraciada o afortunadamente… Hermione no volvió a fumar.

Por último, pero no menos importante, les doy libertad de imaginar si nuestros protagonistas se han casado, o al final sólo viven juntos como buenos amantes desquiciados, o de plano llegará un momento en que se asesinarán mutuamente (voto por el segundo).

...

Mientras el tren comienza a desplazarse, Draco sostiene fuertemente la mano de Hermione.

_- ¿Qué dices si volvemos a perdernos un rato en los baños públicos? –_

Ella solo pudo sonreír.

Para ser sinceros, la idea se le antojaba morbosamente deliciosa.

...

.

* * *

...

Una feliz (y agradecida)

_Sari_


End file.
